The Date
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Rouge's date with Knuckles got canceled at the last second. She turns to Shadow and takes him out instead. rating may change depends how things go with Shadow and Rouge
1. Last minuet call

**My lap top has been acting up, the built in Keyboard is acting strange so I'm using a USB Keyboard Until I can figure all of this out.**

* * *

***SLAM!***

Shadow almost fell off the couch as he heard the angry stomps of his friend Rouge coming down the stairs

_Oh for the love of chaos please tell me she not mad about..._

He watched the white bat enter the living room, she was dressed in a nice red halter top with black jean skirt that showed off her legs, she was also wearing a black jean jacket. The bat sighed at sat down next to the hedgehog.

"...Aren't you going to say something?" Rouge asked breaking the silence. Shadow could tell something was up by the way she was dressed and it sounded like a failed date

"...your date canceled?" he asked. The bat sighed, she dropped her head to her lap.

" you hit the nail on the spot" she said " ...Knuckles decided to do a last second cancellation on me" she explained.

" Stupid Echidna" she cursed " right after I secured reserves at that fancy restaurant" She knew how difficult it was to get into a nice place, She would hate to do a last second cancellation. The bat eyes turned to the hedgehog that was next to her.

Maybe...Just maybe she could still salvage to reservation.

"Say Shadow" she approached by scooting closer to him " why do you and I..."

" No!" Shadow flat out said, he knew what she was up to and he didn't need to be dragged into her situation.

" Gee, grouchy much" she folded her arms " and what wrong with just 2 friends going out for dinner?"

" It's stupid" Shadow told her. Rouge wasn't going to give up she looked at the digital clock on the wall.

" Suit yourself" she got up " I guess we'll just have to settle with my home made cooking" she stretched, she took a quick peek behind her, she could she Shadow getting unconformable.

Shadow knows very well that Rouge is a terrible cook and tries to avoided anything she creates in the kitchen. She started to exit the living room. " Just let me change and I'll..."

" Rouge wait!" Shadow called getting up after her "...On second though...You shouldn't let that reservation go to waist..." he said in defeat. Rouge smirked knowing she won this round

* * *

**I wonder what Rouge has in stored for our grumpy hedgehog.**

**...To be continued in 2014...**

**Happy Holidays every one!**


	2. The Restaurant

**It's 2014...So here we go**

* * *

" Now is this so bad?" Rouge asked Shadow. The two were at the restaurant named " _**La Maison De Grenat**" _ Rouge had Shadow dressed for this place was very culture and well going out with no cloths on was not an option.

Shadow hid behind his menu, Rouge had drinks ordered, the poor hedgehog wasn't comfortable with wearing a button down shirt and slacks. Rouge watched him fidget, is was amusing but now it was annoying, taking a ship of her ice tea she pulled down his menu.

" Shadow " she peaked over " relax will you, your acting like some one will see you" Shadow ignored her as his eyes darted around the restaurant, the theme was red, red walls against different shade of red carpet, the booths had red velvet cushion, the only thing that wasn't red were the doors, tables chairs and the dinning wear.

Taking the bat's advice he placed his menu down, trying to relax he took a sip of his ice cold water.

" There now don't you feel better?" Rouge asked.

" Don't push it" Shadow growled. minuets latter one of the waiters showed up, he was brown Echidna with grey eyes. once the orders were taken he left. Shadow kept his eye on him he didn't like the way he interacted with Rouge.

" Calm down" Rouge assured him " he has to play nice, it his job" the bat warned.

" Well..He better not get to friendly" Shadow hissed. Rouge found it cute that Shadow was getting defensive if any other male aside from Sonic came over and spoke with her.

...

The meals have arrived, Rouge having chicken and Shadow had beef. The two ate there meals in silence not saying a word. Shadow had finish his before her, he didn't wolf it down like a mad animal , to Rouge surprise he had manners.

" Didn't think the ultimate life form can behave out in public" she teased. Shadow used his napkin to wipe his mouth. He chuckled at the bat's comment.

" There's a lot you don't know and I plan to keep it that way" he slowly got up only realized he has no idea where the restroom was.

" Restrooms are on the left side hon" she told him. His muzzle grew a shade of red, quickly he walked away. Rouge smiled, this was indeed an interesting night.

...

Shadow exited the men's room and proceed back to his table only to come to halt. The same waiter was at the table, He figured Rouge was letting him know that they were done and wanted the check, but one thing didn't seem right, The waiter had his hand on the table and propped himself leaning against it. Shadow could tell from his body language it was flirting, Shadow didn't like it

" Why don't you ditch that grumpy dude" the echidna spoke " I can treat you better". Rouge saw Shadow coming up behind him, she didn't dare speak, instead she wanted to see the outcome of this..And will intervene in things get out of control.

" No thanks" Rouge spoke.

" Why not?" the male asked " give me a good reason why?"

"...Because I'm right behind you" Shadow spoke making the waiter jump, turning around Shadow stood with his arms folded across. "...Do you want to lose your job?" he asked " I can report to your manager". The echidna chuckled as stepped away.

" Sorry for the disturbance..." he said and left. Rouge got up from her seat.

"Well played" she said " I though I would have to handle him myself "

" Like I said" Shadow teased " There a lot you don't know about me".

The two left the restaurant of course Shadow did ask about the bill but Rouge told him she took care of it...In exchange that they go over to Twinkle park

The date was not over...Not for Shadow

* * *

**By the way The restaurant name is " The Garnet House"...In French thanks to Google translate.**


	3. Twinkle Park- Part 1

Twinkle park wasn't too far, Station square was the next town over from the two were, once they due to the "cute couples get in for free" they we inside planing what to do.

Rouge dragged Shadow over to one of the roller coasters, while she enjoyed it Shadow on the only hand got motion sick.

"...You think I would of gotten use to going over loops..." he said resting on a bench, Rouge came back from a vender and handed him some water.

"Don't worry I got a little motion sick too" the bat said sitting next to him " maybe your not use to amusement park rides" she told him " how about we play a few games and call it a night" Shadow smirked when she mentioned games, for he knew he can get pretty competitive and Rouge was challenging him.

...

One booth had a darts, Shadow able to hit all of the bulls eyes ended up winning a stuff Chao that some what resembled him, Shadow wanted to throw it away but the bat insisted they keep it so he let Rouge have the doll.

The next booth they were going to was a water gun game but something caught Rouge's attention. Knuckles was there and he wasn't alone...

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter but who could Knuckle be with?...Well Next Chapter We'll learn why he blew Rouge off  
**


	4. Twinkle Park- Part 2

**...please leave some reviews...**

**And I changed the rating Due to language from Rouge...Hehe**

* * *

It hit her, The sight she saw hit her like a swing of a bat...Baseball bat.

Knuckles not only stood her up but he had the nerve to back stab her by going out with another girl. This girl was abblond Echidna with Chocolate eyes and had purple eye shadow, The turf of hair on her hair pulled back in to a wave pony tail.

Shadow noticed the sighted then turn his attention to Rouge. He opened his mouth to speak but the bat held her hand up to silence him

" Oh...Hell no!" she growled her eyes turn to Shadow " Why don't we invite them to have fun with us?" she asked. Shadow looked at her then at the couple that was going at the same stand as them, he looked back at her.

"...Sure..." he told her.

**...**

Playing it cool Rouge directed for Shadow to stay back while she went observe them , she was disgusted by the way the female laughed at Knuckles crummy jokes.

" This is so sweet of you Knuckie" she waited at the stand while Knuckles fished out for money for them to play.

" Anything for a sweet little thing like you" he replied.

" Are you like this every time a girl break up with you?" Knuckles date asked. Rouge gawk at that question

_Break up?...since when did I break up with him? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HE STOOD ME UP FOR THIS!_

The Vendor accepted the money but didn't start the game

" What give pal?" Knuckles asked

" Relax pal I just have to wait atl east 2 minuet for any more customers then you can play" he said counting the money before shoving into his pocket.

Rouge had her opportunity Signaling for Shadow he came over.

...

" Alright let get this over w..."

" Wait Can we join in?"

Knuckles and his date turned, The Echidna face grew pale as the unwanted guess approached, Rouge slammed a bill on the counter.

" Count me in" Shadow approached next to her also adding money to the pile. The two took there seats next to the Echidnas.

"...What are you doing here?" Knuckles hissed at her

" Oh just having some fun, is that crime?" she hissed back " is everything I do a crime to you Knuckles?"

"...No...I...Guess not" Knuckles hushed up. the Vendor came over to the four

" Ok you know the drill first one to reach the top wins the prize got it" He hit a switched on to the water guns, Shadow was ready to win, Knuckles felt nervous while his date sat all confused over the situation

"..Who that" she asked pointing to Rouge

" just a friend" He hushed her getting himself focused on the game. The Buzzer rang as water squirted out of the guns. The dolls attached to the pole slowly rises up. Shadow in the lead followed by Knuckles, Rouge was tied with them both and Knuckles date was far behind.

Rouge kept her eyes on Knuckles's doll and saw it taking the lead, she swung her gun around and drenched the echidna with the water making him lose concentration and Shadow scored victory. his number rang.

" Alright" the guy came back he faced Rouge " Lady that was uncalled" he told her

" Sorry my hand slipped" she used her seductive routine on him " I won't do it again" she winked. Knuckles soaked and wet rolled his eyes. Shadow could care less and smirked.

" Fine" the vendor went over to Shadow " ok pick your prize" he showed him the shelf " you can choose from this wall" Shadow saw some plushs in wierd colors until his eyes laid on a plush that was black and red, like him. He choosed the doll and the guy gave him it.

" See you Around Knuckie" Rouge got up from the stand but Knuckles reached out and grabbed her arm

"...Think again Bat Girl" he dragged her away from the game, Leaving Shadow and the girl alone. The Blond Echidna looked up at him

"...So...Is he mad or something?" she asked.

**...**

Knuckles dragged Rouge behind a few stand once alone he let her go

" What the hell is your problem?" he asked her. Rouge was offended, instead of an apology or a good reason to cheat on him, he blaming her for his bad time.

"My? problem?" she asked "MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" She yelled " I'M NOT THE ASS WHO CALLED AND SAID..." she held up her phone and impersonating Knuckles "...I'm sorry babe but I have cancel our date, I'll make up to you..." she put her phone back

" Is this how your making it up? by being with some dumb twit that probably can't count from 1-2"

" hey leave Wen-De out of this, beside what gave you to right to stalk me!

" Stalk?...STALK! YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING!...YOU THINK I STALKED YOU?" Rouge shouted, luckily the parks music was so loud that no one coudn't hear them.

" Then explain why your here?" Knuckles folded his arms across his chest " Tell me why you came here"

"...I...I..." hshe coudn't come out with a good reason then Shadow came up from behind her,

" I brought her here" he told him, his arm around her shoulder " I took her out to cheer her up from you dumping her" Rouge muzzle turned a shade of pink from hearing all of that from her friend.

Knuckles scoffed " Oh I see" he said " payback huh, I get the message" His eyes were on Rouge " just cause I can't be with you 24/7 you hook up with Shadow is that it"

Wen-De who was left alone was slowly coming over and she listen to the conversation.

" Hey " Shadow was at Rouge defense " your the one who started this so your going to pay for hurting Rouge" he growled " Personally I would love to punch you right in the face but I think your blond bimbo wouldn't like it" Indicating he was aware of the Echidna's presence.

" Knuckie?" she called comming over to the group " what's going on?

" Yeah Knuckie:" Rouge spoke up " Why don't you tell her...oh what was it again...how you broke up with me, when we clearly didn't"

"...What?" Wen-De turn to him " You mean you two are still...

" No No Babe" he looked at her in the eyes " Rouge is just jealous"

" JEALOUS!" ok that did it, Rouge balled up her fist and with a swing she decked him in the face, Wen-De screamed as the Echidna fell to the ground

" Knuckles" The blond girl went to his side " You ok hun". Rouge placed her hand on her hips and looked down at the girl

" He's not worth it sweety, beside I feel better letting him know dating him was just a waist of time" her eyes turn to Knuckles " So guess what K_nuckie_...I'M SO DUMPING YOU!"

and with that she turned and left the two Echidnas, Shadow following her, his arm around her shoulder.

**...**

Rouge had smirk on her face when she picked up on the sound of Wen-De slapping Knuckles in the face...Aside from getting her justice she can say this was a good date.

* * *

**Sorry if I made Knuckles and Asshole...Then again some Knouge to Shadouge stories do that...**


	5. A shoulder to cry on

Shadow and Rouge got back to the apartment, flicking on the lights the bat put her keys down on the stand and stumbled into the living Room, kicking her shoes off she plopped herself on the couch. Shadow could of just headed to his room and leave her be but knowing that wasn't going to happen he went into the living room and sat down next to her.

"...I've tortured you enough..." she spoke "...You free to go..." Shadow didn't move, why would he leave her in this state and he could tell she was ready to burst into tears. He though about reaching out to her but held his hand back, instead he got up from the couch.

Rouge heard him leave her side " figures" she mumbled "...I'm not even worth being around...Shadow I'm sorry I made you come out...I should of left you alone...maybe you can find yourself a blond bimbo to be with..."

"...Or you can shut up and take this" Shadow voice came back, sitting up Shadow had two mugs in his hands, he handed her one while he took his seat next to her. Rouge sniffed the drink then took a sip, hot chocolate. Rouge placed her drink on the side table

" Something wrong?" Shadow asked wondering if the drink was bad.

"...Why" she croaked out "...Why are you being nice to me" a small tear fell down her face "...After I dragged you out of the house, after making you go on silly carnival rides and putting you in that situation...Why be nice to me?"

Shadow put his drink down, his had to realize that Rouge indeed put in through humiliating situation but in the end he was glad she did.

"...Honestly Rouge..." He started " I'm glad you dragged me out" Rouge turned her head facing him. Shadow continued " I had a good time with you, despite some up and down moments we've had...and it was my first date.

" you first date" Rouge giggled " I knew that"

" Yeah... and What Knuckles did to you was wrong"

Rouge's ears fell back she didn't want to bring that up, but in the end it still hurt her.

"...Shadow..." He was now focused on her eyes looking back at him "...Would you ever hurt me? she asked.

"...No..." he told her " as much of a pain in the ass you are..I wouldn't do something like that to you" Shadow received a small peck on the cheek. His muzzle blushed at the act of affection. Rouge gave him a fake smile but she couldn't hold the act for long and broke down crying. Shadow couldn't stand the fact his close friend was hurt and he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close to him as she continued to cry on him.

The two remained like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

**If you were looking for a hot steamy Lemon Shadouge moment...Sadly it not going to happen.  
**

** funfact: I was going to go with a lemon scene but then I figured, screw it and left it like this.**


	6. Rouge's Secret

The sun shone bright, Shadow woke up to the sunlight hitting his eyes, he discovered a blanket over his body, pulling the material off his nose caught the sent of breakfast.

He smelled bacon and eggs with maple syrup on hot french toast. Following the sent he came into the kitchen.

On the table sat a nice spread, two plates on each end and in the middle was bacon, egg,s pancakes, french toast, each plate has two cups filled with milk and a picture of orange juice centered along with the meal.

Rouge closed the friged door and noticed Shadow presence, she was in pink sweat pants with a black tank top

" Morning sleepy head" she took her seat down at the table, Shadow look down at the spread then back at her, something wasn't right. sitting down he took his plate and filled it to his liking then took at bite.

What ever it was it was fantastic, the eggs were light a fluffy and not soggy, the bacon crisp but soft, The french toast was excellent and the pancakes were just right.

" You like it? Rouge asked.

" Yeah..." he took a sip of his milk " where in the world did you get this? He asked Rouge giggled, Shadow now knew she was hiding something.

"...Sorry hun but I made this" Shadow eyes widen as he choked on his eggs, coughing he took a sip of his drink. he glared down at the bat

"...Yeah right" he said " you can't cook,

"Oh really" Rouge gestured her eyes over to the sink, looking at the sink there were dirty pans soaking in hot water. Shadow turned back to her.

"...Alright who are you and what did you do with Rouge" he asked. The bat laughed

"Whats so funny?" he asked

" Oh Shadow...Did you think I don't know how to cook?" she asked.

"...Well...you did burn a simple box of Mac and Cheese..." he pointed out " and let the grill cheese burn into a black block of nothing"

"...True but I've never told any one I _**can**_ cook" she poured herself a cup of orange juice.

" What do you mean by that?" he asked.

" In my family were have a reputation for being good chefs, infact my grandfather was one of the top Spagona chefs to live" she told him. He opened a resturant and his service was well know then he sold his buisness and it still popular to this day"

" So" Shadow spoke " where is this said restaurant?"

" Oh we were there last night, don't you remember" Rouge told him as she was checking her nails.

" Wait you mean...La Maison De Grenat?" he asked.

" yes..._La Maison De Grenat _translate out as ' the garnet house' whom my grandfather named after his wife, my grand mother Garnet" she continued " and since I'm the granddaughter I can dine there any time I want"

" You mean this whole time you..." Shadow wasn't one to like to be tricked

" Calm down" she told him " besides I only take those who _**I really like**_ to that place, I wouldn't do that to any other person" Shadow leaned back in his chair, he wasn't sure what to think of this.

" My Mother Ruby took after my grandfather learned to be a profesinal chef herself, her _**Poulet alfredo spaghetti **_is her signature dish and not available in the restaurant"

Shadow looked at her " so why now are you choosing to cook like a pro?" he asked. Rouge got up from her seat and walked over to him, leaning in she gave him a little peck on the cheek

" Cause you earn it for putting up with me last night" she told him " and I prefer you kept my little talent a secret got it" she exited the kitchen Shadow looked down at his plate and took another bite, savoring the meal until Rouge's voice called to him

"And you can do the dishes when your done"

**End**

* * *

**I had it all planed out that she would reveal to Shadow that she can cook and choose to pretend to be a bad one...you know don't assume every woman knows how to cook.**

**oh yeah "__****Poulet alfredo spaghetti ****" is basically " Chicken spaghetti Alfredo" in french**

**Any way our little Shadouge tale is not over yet, Next story will be called " The parents"**

**Summary**

_**Shadow and Rouge now a couple go spend an evening at Rouge parents house, and Shadow meets Rouge's parents**_

**Ruby the bat you might of heard from "Thunderstoms" and " Merry Christmas Rouge" will be alive and so will Rouge's father...**

**Review if you want the sequel to happen. and thanks for reading! **


End file.
